


Set All The Zippers Free

by avantgardish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Drunk Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantgardish/pseuds/avantgardish
Summary: You're at a large party at Benedict's house, and as the morning approaches, everyone goes home. But you and the man with insatiable dark curls don't want to part company, so he invites you to stay the night. You're both drunk and desperate for each other's touch, so Benedict doesn't mess around.





	Set All The Zippers Free

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with very little plot. I've never written reader/*insert celebrity* fics before so I hope this is okay, I've tried my best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of filth.

You can't quite remember how you ended up at a gigantic house party being hosted by Benedict. You'd met him several times when helping out on various sets for shooting Sherlock, and found him insatiable. He always seemed charming and his deep, rich voice always sent you feeling slightly dizzy if he was conversing with you. But, a crush is a crush and you'd had far too many to count in your life so far, and only about thirty-percent of those crushes were reciprocated and none of them lasted more than a few months. So spying at his long legs and the way his shirts on set always clung tightly to his torso, was nothing more than daydreaming.

Until tonight.

It was around 3am and everyone bar yourself had dispersed home from the party, leaving a very intoxicated Benedict and you alone. All night long you thought he may have been flirting with you - the way he'd gently touch your arm and leave his hand lingering there for what seemed like forever, the amount of times he'd pull you aside for a conversation away from the rest of the crowd, and he made a lot of filthy remarks that were indecipherable as jokes or as genuine comments to you.

You walked into the lounge after helping yourself to another glass of Bourbon, only to see Benedict now topless and slouching back onto the leather sofa. You swallowed down a spike of arousal and he looked over at you with a smirk that was potently arousing.

"Another?" he laughed as he pointed to the glass in my hand.

"May I?" you glanced towards the seat next to him on the sofa and placed your glass on the small wooden table in front of it.

He smirked again and nodded, making you blush. You weren't usually so shy around men you wanted to fuck. But this was different, because you wanted _him_ to fuck _you_. The feeling was a little new to you - you were always the dominant one. But something about the way Benedict's tall frame made him look slightly down on you, the way his voice almost commanded attention from the warm yet domineering tones alone, and the way his eyes could burn through you with one single look - you needed him to take control.

He swallowed a large mouthful of his drink and shifted to face you. "Tell me, were you meant to be making it so obvious?"

You shifted almost uncomfortably and cleared your throat a little, pretending to not understand what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

Benedict giggled and reached over to stroke your cheek, your mouth falling open and your eyes shutting as he did so. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, sweetie." He glanced at your lips and then back into your eyes.

You felt a twinge in your groin from the way he was speaking to you. You felt like you could break already, and nothing had happened yet. "Were you meant to be so obvious too?" You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," he moved even closer to you and grabbed your hand gently, shifting it to his bare chest.

"Oh," you breathed out shakily. Your hand naturally started to drift all over his chest and shoulders as he moved his face so close to yours that he was breathing heavily against your cheek.

"Look at me," he commanded in an almost growl as he pushed your chin up to make eye contact with you. You were both glaring with dark eyes at each other, and your mouths were almost pressed together.

"I need you," you pleaded in no more than a whimper. And in no time, your lips were crashed together. It was rough and intense - Benedict biting your lips and your tongue meeting his. He gently pushed you down on the sofa so you were laying on your back, and lifted your vest over your head as he carried on devouring your mouth.

He started to trail harsh kisses, licks and nips all over your neck and chest. He tugged your ear with his teeth and you moaned incredibly loudly. In response, he jumped back onto his knees and grinned at you. "That was one hell of noise, sweetheart. You'll have me coming untouched if you do that again," his voice flooded through your body. You needed him to take your clothes off and start fucking you. But you knew that you had to wait.

You whimpered as he undid your bra and began gently touching your breasts. He moaned in the back of this throat as he took a nipple into your mouth while you grabbed his hair. He started playing and tugging at your other nipple with his fingers. You'd been admiring how large his hands are and how long his fingers were for so long, and wondered how they'd feel inside you.

That thought and Benedict being rough with your breasts made you moan again. He quickly stopped and covered your mouth with his hand, staring almost daringly into your eyes. You whimpered under his hand.

"Be quiet," he scolded gently, kissing you chastely on the lips. You nodded and sunk lower into the sofa as he knelt between your thighs, admiring the sight of you.

"Good girl," Benedict praised, which almost made you come right there. He started to unbuckle his belt and stood up to take his jeans off, flinging them across the room. He lay almost on top of you, grinding his covered dick against your crotch. You nearly moaned again but remembered his orders.

You moved your hips up to get friction and he pushed them down again, kissing you roughly. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? Then let me take my time. I'm going to fuck you, sweetheart, but you need to listen to me. I know you've been wanting me to take control all night, so I am," he growled into your ear, making you writhe around desperately. "If you still want that, of course" he added softly.

You nodded frantically and kissed him roughly, feeling his smile against your lips. He pulled down your shorts, leaving both of you in just your underwear. You were both sweating and frantically trying to gain friction from each other, so Benedict stood up and pulled down his boxers. You were staring and quite obviously in shock at how well-endowed he was. Stroking his cock slowly, he walked towards you on the sofa. You sat up a little and as he straddled you again, you reached out and gave his cock a tug. He groaned so deeply you felt your clit throb at the noise, and he rocked up into your hand.

He ground his hips down into your throbbing pussy clothed through your thongs. He grabbed your nipples and pulled, eliciting a scream of pleasure from your mouth. He didn't seem to mind too much about keeping you quiet right now, it was past that point. He slid his hand down and rubbed your clit through your thong, making you cry out and buck your hips against his hand. He sped up, leaning down to kiss you and bite your neck.

"Fuck, you're so filthy," he groaned into your neck. You were falling apart as he rubbed your clit frantically through your pants, and just wanted him to take them off and fuck you already.

"Please, Ben, just fuck me. I'll do anything," you whimpered as he held your hips down to stop you from bucking up into his touch. 

He looked into your eyes and gave that smirk again. "You've been good I guess, and I don't think my cock can take any more, so I guess I'll fuck you now, honey." He threw your pants across the room and spread your thighs apart with his hands. You felt so exposed and that turned you on so much. He glared at your body and let out a shaky breath, not believing this was happening. He then gently touched your clit before massaging it quickly, making you sob with need.

He quickly played around at your entrance with one finger. "You're so wet, sweetie. Absolutely soaking."

You bit your bottom lip so hard you were sure you'd make it bleed, and then bit down even harder as he quickly pushed his finger into you. He started fucking you gently with one finger before adding the next, and curling his fingers at your g-spot. You'd never felt anything as good as this, so you thrust your hips onto his fingers so he'd go in deeper, but he laughed smugly as he removed both fingers.

You groaned from the lack of contact but soon forgot as he rubbed the tip of his dripping cock against you. He was rubbing your folds with the head and you kept trying to position yourself for him to finally fuck you, but he liked taking his time.

"Please. Benedict, I am begging you. Please just fuck me," you almost sobbed.

He spanked your pussy gently, "Since you begged so nicely, my sweet." He pushed the tip of his cock inside your entrance as you writhed underneath him. He slowly slid in until you were full to the hilt, making you pant and wriggle around. He pulled out and pushed back in again, agonisingly slow. He then started to pick up the pace and gripped onto your hair as he kissed and fucked you at the same time.

"You're so fucking wet and needy," he growled against your lips. You nodded breathlessly and everytime his cock hit your g-spot, you nearly choked on your own breath. He picked up the pace even more. "Fuck, you like being fucked hard? And fast?" He breathlessly grunted.

"Oh god, yes," you whimpered. You felt your orgasm begin to build up inside of you quickly. You scraped your nails down his back and grabbed at his ass, making him release a loud, guttural moan.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," he nearly screamed.

"Me too, please make me come," you cried out, tweaking his nipples as he began to fuck you even faster and harder. You both moaned in harmony as he released his cum into you, and your walls clenched around his cock. He collapsed on your chest and you both panted for what seemed like forever, just laying there, basking in the afterglow.

"You're not a bad fuck," he smiled down at you.

"You're not so bad either," you winked back.


End file.
